Everyone's Soft Spot
by SweetandWritten
Summary: This is just a short story about how everyone has a soft spot for Lilly. Even when she is three. Contains minor spoilers. SO, read the whole series before you read!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's Soft Spot

Chapter 1: The BBQ

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe minor characters. JK Rowling is queen.

A/N: This might use spoilers for Harry Potter series. So seriously if you haven't finished the series do that now. Or not your choice.

Lilly toddled over to Teddy. He was making notes on something for school. She reached up and grabbed his wand.

"Play!" she exclaimed.

Teddy nodded and said in a little bit. 3-year-old Lilly had the world around her finger. She had Harry's eyes. She looked like the original Lilly. She was happily toddling down the stairs to her father.

"Pway Princess!" she squealed.

Harry nodded and he gave Lilly a crown. Ginny walked in.

"Can I play?" she asked her small daughter.

"Yeah! You be kween and daddy be king!" she exclaimed.

Ginny laughed. Her tiny daughter was perfect. She was sweet and tiny as always.

"We can play for a bit. Then, you have to get ready for the barbeque. Okay?" Ginny asked.

"'Tay" she replied.

They played for about ten minutes, before Ginny picked up Lilly to get her dressed. She put her in a light green sundress. Albus and James were in polos and shorts. Later they would change when it was time to play. Harry had set out water guns, water balloons, and a bunch of other stuff in buckets. He had gone to a muggle summer store and found some water stuff. He even would set up an inflatable pool with slide. It had cost an awful lot. They had a pool, but this one was more child friendly.

At around 11:30, everyone started to arrive. First, Ron and Hermione with 5-year old Rose and 3-year old Hugo. Next, came Bill, Fleur, Vic, Dom, and Louis. Then, Molly and Arthur. After them, George, Angie, Fred and Roxie. Then, Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy. After them, Charlie, his wife Lexie, and their daughter Kyla. Next, Neville, Hannah, and their daughter Lauren. Finally, Luna, Rolf, and their twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander.

Everyone ate until their stomachs were full. (Ron of course being last.) Then, went to get swim things on. Harry magically set everything up and upon release the children were soaking each other quite thoroughly.

Everyone had a delightful time. Nearly all of the children passed out when they were going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Praise JK Rowling! ;)

Lilly happily ran around in the backyard around her brothers. They hurried up into the fort. James yelled down.

"NO GIRLS!"

"Not even for me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

His expression softened. He was torn. He wanted this to be his and Al's special spot. But, Lilly looked so sad on her own. She turned around and started to home. After winning the water fight with her brothers at the barbeque, she thought they'd let her. She was crying. She knew she could convince her brothers with this at least.

"Well, uh, fine. But, once and er, you have to do what I say!" he said.

Lilly nodded. She climbed up the ladder. They played a game of gobstones. James won.

"KIDS!" Ginny yelled.

They stuck their heads out the window. She called them in and told them to wash up and to dress nicely. James questioned her and she said they were going out.

Ginny took Lilly by the hand to dress her. She dressed her in a white blouse with a navy blue skirt. Harry fawned over his baby girl looking all dressed up. Harry watched the children so his wife could get ready. She dressed in a purple dress.

They apparated to a wizarding restaurant on the outskirts of London. They were seated in the back. Lilly, al, and James were each handed children's menus. Whilst, Harry and Ginny were handed thick menus. After a great deal of reading, Ginny finally asked.

"What do each of you want?" she asked.

"Cheesey bread and fishy!" Albus exclaimed.

"James? What about you?" Ginny asked her eldest son.

"Oh, er, uh pasta primavera." he said smartly.

"Lil' what do you want honey?" Harry asked.

Lilly was a very mature eater. She loved things most young children would not usually eat. But, her absolute favorite was crab. Especially, blue. She eyed it on her father's menu and her face had lit up. Then, her mum had asked. She knew her answer. She couldn't read it but saw the picture and heard father whisper to her mum.

"Lil'?" he asked softly.

"The bwue crabby peez!" Lilly exclaimed with utter delight.

"Honey, how about something from the kid's menu. The adult menu is expensive. Look, they have shrimp." Ginny said rather convincingly.

Lilly liked shrimp too. But, she wanted blue crab. She didn't often get it. She jutted out her quivering bottom lip. She had unshed tears in her shining emerald eyes.

"Peez mummy! I weely want crabby. I never get it!" she pouted.

"We don't always get what we want Lilly. You know that." Ginny sternly told her.

Lilly was unhappy. She decided that she wouldn't eat anything then. Her mummy would say she got to eat something. When, Lilly would say not unless it was crab her mom would give in. Lilly thought this was a great plan. But, then when you're three everything seemed great.

"Lilly, you have to eat something baby. Would you prefer shrimp or salmon like Albus." Her mother asked. She hoped that Lilly would give in, because she wanted to be like Al. She knew that Lilly didn't much like the pasta primavera.

"Nuffink!" Lilly said. "Nuffink or crabby!"

Harry got a worried look on his face he didn't want his little girl not to eat. He whispered to Ginny. She said Lilly had to learn. He shrugged. But, he would let Gin do all of the talking. He wasn't good at reprimanding Lilly. He did alright with James and Al. But, not with his tiny little Lilly.

"Alright Lilly, you'll just get… nothing." She replied.

"I gotta eat! Dat's what you and Daddy said! I want food!" she bawled.

Harry was fighting the strong urge to give in. Ginny noticed and whispered to him.

"Should we give in and say if she wants crab she's grounded for two weeks. Or, stick to the original plan."

"Er, ask. I don't want her skipping meals. But, add that she can't go on her toy broom either." He said nervously.

Ginny nodded. That seemed like the easiest thing. James and Albus sat back watching Lilly bawl. Albus was on the verge of tears.

"JUST GIVE IT TO HER!" he bellowed.

Harry and Ginny both sank back in shock. Albus never yelled, especially at his parents. Lilly stopped crying and just looked confused. James was sitting quietly in his chair. AL immediately regretted yelling. He had tears streaming down his face. Lilly started crying when Al did. James seemed to be torn between laughing or sitting quietly. The result a rather stupid smirk on his face.

"Al, we do not yell! YOU do not yell at your parents." Harry said angrily.

Al shrank back. Harry was lucky they were in the back. No one heard. Lilly was crying softly now. Then the waitress came.

"I presume you are ready?" she asked.

Ginny nodded.

"You first ma'am." She nodded.

"I will have the Filet cooked medium please." Ginny said with a sweet smile.

The waitress nodded.

"The same please." Harry grinned.

She looked towards the boys.

"Pasta Primavera please!" James asked.

"Cheesy bread and fishy!" Al said.

"Sweetheart what would you like?" the waitress asked Lilly.

"Blue crab peez." She said politely.

"Now, Lilly we said no." Harry turned to the waitress," Sorry, but my daughter will have shrimp thank you. It's just much too expensive for her."

Lilly sadly nodded. She thought, maybe her parents would not notice her order. She mumbled an apology. It was inaudible, but Harry saw her mouth move. So, he soothingly rubbed her back. The waitress was touched about the little girl's regret.

"Now that's quite fine. On the house. She was so lovely mannered." She turned away before Harry could reply.

"Lilly, next time don't ask if we say no. But, you were so very polite and lovely. But, geez can't we go anywhere without somebody saying how lovely you are. Next, time the answer is going to be no." You know it was wrong to ask, but there was definitely Gryffindor determination. And, what I choose to assume is bravery." Ginny mildly scolded.

When, the waitress returned with a load of delicious delicacies, Lilly squealed.

"Thank you! I lub cwabby!"

"Oh, it was my pleasure darling. What a sweet little flower you are!" the waitress replied.

Once, everyone had a plate they started stuffing themselves, Lilly being the happiest, they talked about what house they were going to be in Hogwarts.

"I will probably be in Ravenclaw! Or, maybe Gryffindor." James announced.

"Why, Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"I am the smartest!" he said proudly

Harry laughed and continued eating. James, (whom is much too like Ron) finished first and asked for seconds. Al couldn't even finish the first time 'round, laughed. Lilly ended up eating and shoving everything into her face.

Once, each were finished they went home. Ginny put Lilly, Al, and James, to bed despite Harry's protests. Once, themselves in bed,

"Our, Lilly puts a soft spot in every person." Harry chuckled

A/N: I'm sorry for a short first chapter! I wanted to see what I could do with this plot. So, even though this is considered a story, they can also be one-shots. These chapters are probably not going to be millions of words either. Also, I am not writing for reviews, I'm writing for myself. But, I would love tips!

Stay,

SweetandWritten


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I hit a brain block. And, well life happens. But here it is. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed or read it.

Disclaimer: Read the website name, ! I own nothing sorry! It's all the amazing J.K. Rowling's!

Lily squealed happily as her mum carried her to an ice-cream shop. If there was one thing Lily loved, it was ice-cream.

"Choco! Peez mummy! Choco!" she asked no begged.

"Yes, pumpkin." Her mother answered.

Once more her happiness was shown through squealing. Her brothers both got twists like their dad. Then, they ran to a table. Ginny ordered Lily's for her and paid before taking her to the table. The three children made a mess of themselves. Laughing, Harry cleaned them without muggles seeing. Then, they took them to a local muggle playground.

Harry and Ginny sat on a bench deep in conversation. Lily pulled herself on a swing and started to swing. She was going quite high before Harry pulled her down a bit, before letting her swing again. Quickly, she got a bit higher, before jumping off and floating safely to the ground.

"Gin! Did you see that? Lily did her first bit of accidental magic! It was exactly like my mum and I's!" he whispered excitedly.

"I noticed and now muggles are staring. Harry, we have to go to the ministry now!" she said with a bit of a whine.

"Oh right," he said. Before yelling, "Kids! Come on!"

Three children ran to their parents. Harry led them to an alley. Then, he apparated to the ministry. The receptionist asked their names and the usual questions. Then, sent them upstairs to the Obliviation office.

"Name?" the lady asked in a bored tone.

"Harry Potter," he replied.

"Oh! Come you can talk to the head he's free!"" she said leading them to an office.

They knocked before hearing the usual,

"Come in!"

The family stepped in.

"Ah, Harry Potter. What do you need?" Mali Alfric asked.

"Well Mali, my daughter did her first bit of accidental magic… in front of a load of muggles." He started.

"We'll take care of this. Go home and don't worry." She cut him off before rushing him out of the office.

He apparated home with his family.

"Oh Harry, I know you hate the fame, but it makes everything so quick!" she laughed.

"That could've been Lily. People have soft spot for the prettiest baby girl." He laughed.

Lily laughed tto. Before, she started yelling that she was a whole-3 years old and not a baby.


	4. Chapter 4- The end?

A/N: Hi. I realize that I disappeared for a while. Sorry! Any who, I have decided to wrap this up. So err read on. Oh, and this doesn't follow the second beginning. Sorry! It seems better this way. Oh and if you haven't read the cursed child. My goodness go buy it. I went to a release party with my friend she was Hermione and I was Rose. I've called her mum ever since.

Disclaimer: Which I hate btw. I no own. Deal with it.

Lily Potter Kensington lay on a bed. Her husband, Matt Kensington, standing next to her. It had been years since she was a little girl. Lily had grown. She had gone to Hogwarts. Lily became an adult.

It was at Hogwarts in which Lily had met Matt. They were in the same year. Lily was a Gryffindor and Matt, a Hufflepuff. They got to know each other during a fateful detention. Lily had gotten in trouble for eating in class. (Something her Uncle Ron had been proud of.) Matt had been in trouble for being in a fight.

The two third years had talked and became quick friends. It was during fourth year that they had gotten together. They never once broke up. They were far too perfect for that. Yes, they were Matt and Lily, Lily and Matt. Her relationship with him was something to be jealous of. Many couples have spouts. But, never them. They were destined for each other. Like Harry and Ginny.

Matt had proposed when they both had graduated. It had been on a picnic. It was terribly romantic. Lily had of course said yes. Their wedding was ten months later. They had only been eighteen. They never fought. Well, unless it was about the best restaurant. But, that didn't count.

That was them. They were Matt and Lily. They had everything. A lovely house, food, water, and each other. The only thing they ever wanted was a child. They tried for years.

Then, finally Lily was pregnant. They were so happy. But sadly, Lily had miscarried. Lily was heartbroken. She had only been 23.

But, life went on. Lily got over this bride. She was still sad of course. But, she was alright. Things were back too normal.

Until, months ago. Lily had gotten pregnant again. She never miscarried. Now, they were both 25. They had a child. Lily was happy. She had a baby. She was thrilled. Matt was the same. His voice cut through her thoughts.

"Lils?"

"Yes Matty?"

"What name?"

Lily looked at her baby. There was a thoughtful expression on her face. She had had a name in her head. But, it didn't seem to fit her child. She kissed the silky soft cheek. Then, she looked up again.

"Peyton Sabrina Kensington." Lily said finally.

"Peyton. We finally have our baby. Welcome home sweetheart." Matt agreed.

People came to visit. Ginny and Harry first. Harry cooed over his granddaughter. Ginny scooped her up and planted kisses over Peyton's face. After everyone in the family had met her, the new family went home.

-7 Years Later-

Lily smiled she was extremely happy. She had five gorgeous children. All of them were girls. Lily had teased Matt about girl power for ages.

Peyton Sabrina. Peyton was the oldest, she was seven. She had her father's brown hair and her mother's emerald eyes.

Then, there were the twins. Gemma Ivy and Georgia Jade. They were identical girls with red hair and dad's blue eyes. Gemma and Georgia were five.

Next, there was Pippa Brooke. She was only three years old. Surprisingly, Pippa had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Finally, there was Alice Nora. She had brown curls and emerald eyes. Alice was only a baby. A very cute baby.

Yes. Lily was complete.

A/N: Whoo. I finished. Likey? I swore I wouldn't do it but it came out. Well anyway. I think I'm gonna do something with Peyton. Yes?

Stay,

SweetandWritten


End file.
